


[Fanart] It’s a Dalton Tradition

by MySnarkySelf



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf





	[Fanart] It’s a Dalton Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's a Dalton Tradition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603634) by [melblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melblue/pseuds/melblue). 



[It’s a Dalton Tradition](http://melblue.livejournal.com/27286.html) by [melblue](http://melblue.livejournal.com/)

 

 

 

 

( I posted the graphic on [tumblr](http://comewhatmayblaine.tumblr.com/post/37825511985/its-a-dalton-tradition-by-melblue) )


End file.
